Drabbles of Them
by personaltaste92
Summary: I follow where my muse leads me. Short, random oneshots on our favourite couple, Syaoran and Sakura


Disclaimer:Cardcaptor Sakura characters does not belong to me. The day they do, no hearts were broken, no relationships were destroyed and no feelings will be hurt in the world.

_I had just broken a relationship that was like poison to me and to overcome the hurt I write so you're in luck. I'm happy that it's over and this chapter is to celebrate all the new relationships to come._

* * *

Sakura blew her bangs out of her eyes, frustrated and fought the urge to scream. Just so she could let off some steam. She had a demon stalking her.

It was a typical Friday night and she was on her walk home from work when she felt the fine hairs on her neck stood. Sakura stopped in her tracks, her eyes scanning the crowd carefully.

Her gaze locked with amber eyes and he stared at her challengingly, willing her to acknowledge him. Sakura blinked, noticing the swirling markings on his wrist he had revealed purposely.

He was a demon. A rare one at that. He was hot, that she could not deny. Dangerous amber eyes, thick brown hair almost the same color as his eyes, practically begging her fingers to run through them. What's not to lust? But she tends to stay away from demons and for good reason. They were a possessive lot, generally hot-headed and loved to pick a fight at the drop of a hat.

So she did what any sane nymph would do. She turned and walked away. The plan was immediately thwarted when the demon practically growled out her name loud enough for all in the immediate vicinity could hear.

Sakura swore beneath her breath. She had never; _never_ met him before. He was unforgettable, of that she was sure so there was only one conclusion to be drawn if a demon knows a female's name without being introduced. Sakura's in deep sh..umm, trouble.

She continued walking and ignored the murmuring, watching crowd. The feeling of being watched hadn't left her and she knew with absolute certainty that it scared her. He was following her.

Sakura groaned. He obviously wasn't leaving and she wasn't cruel enough to let him stand in the rain. It wasn't entirely his fault anyway; he couldn't help his instincts anymore than she could help eating the bar of chocolate in her freezer. She knew she was going to regret this before she turned the knob to her door.

Syaoran tensed when he saw the door opened. The woman, Sakura..walked out with an umbrella in her hands. She had it open before the rain could touch her. _That's a good girl_, Syaoran approved inwardly. He didn't want her to become sick because of him.

Her eyes blazed when she stomped towards him, obviously displeased. Syaoran fought to hide a smirk. Beautiful and feisty. He couldn't ask for a better mate. Now, if only he could get her to accept him..

Sakura made sure the umbrella covered both the idiot demon and her before glaring at him. He was drenched through his clothes. Syaoran leaned so that his nose brushed the side of her neck and she let him without any sign of alarm. Educated in demon culture, Syaoran thought as he inhaled her sweet scent. No doubt about it. _Mine_.

"What's your name?" Sakura asked softly.

"Syaoran."

"Are you going to stand here all night?" Sakura said exasperatedly.

"Invite me in, mate."

Sakura bristled. "Don't call me that."

"Are you denying my claim?" Syaoran's eyes narrowed and Sakura glared at him. _See? Possessive beings._

"I just acknowledged you as a potential mate."Sakura snarled; referring to her baring her throat earlier, the nymph markings on her neck made an appearance from her temper.

Syaoran laughed and Sakura blushed. He was teasing her, she realized. Syaoran leaned down again to take in her scent. She knew he needed the assurance that she was still considering him as a mate despite her obvious display of temper. She was tempted to deny him access but she didn't want to agitate him, _at least not yet_, and so she let him.

The demon.., Syaoran smiled and Sakura was immediately reminded of his drenched state when water dripped from his hair onto her face.

_Maybe I should invite him in_.

* * *

_Leave me a review_


End file.
